starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
About the StarCraft fanon, I don't see a problem with it. You did say you'd make it clear, so it's alright. PsiSeveredHead 02:56, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I think you could open a fanfiction link on the front page (it might be a category link). I'll see about opening one up. PsiSeveredHead 21:51, 24 September 2006 (UTC) I've put up the advertising message. However, there's only so many wikia messages they can put up at one time and there's a bit of a lineup! PsiSeveredHead 15:07, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Could you show me how you made the extra unitbox on the Wraith page? I want to add a title and image section to each unitbox. PsiSeveredHead 16:40, 13 January 2007 (UTC) I mean something like this: template PsiSeveredHead 22:30, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Hello! "However, a quick question - Why are all the Terran weps/equipment in a large list? IMHO, they should be seperated into their own articles, especially since some are notable, esp. the Gauss Rifle and the Canister Rifle, but it's your call, sir. ^^" Right now it's just to keep things organized. There were lots of really tiny articles like the D-8 Demolition charge (that should either be part of the Reaper or go into the list of equipment) and also to keep there from being three separate C-14 Gauss rifle articles simultaneously. In any event, the information on each of the weapons systems is pretty limited, even when it comes to the Gauss rifle, which means they would be stubs. Wowwiki handles some articles the same way. PsiSeveredHead 20:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Predator? Where did that come from? I don't see it in the tech tree picture. PsiSeveredHead 22:34, 6 August 2007 (UTC) StarCraft II article clean up "Dear sir, I've cleaned up the two aforementioned articles...do they look OK? Shall I proceed with the rest? =]" Yes, but something is wrong with the referencing. I don't know if it's a new template or something, but the references should include more than just the URL name (if possible). For instance, something like this: 2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. or Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. . The latter has the name, date of article production, URL, title, source name and accessed date. Obviously we can't get these all the time, but we should try to keep as much information as possible. PsiSeveredHead 11:35, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Wiki Jobs I'm aware that the question of odd jobs wasn't directed to me 'sniff' but if there's some stuff you'd like to do at this wiki, I can say definetly what it is. One of Halopedia's main strengths IMO is its use of templates, for things like branches of the UNSCDF and the Spartan IIs. There's quite a few opportunities for templates here, such as branches of the Confederacy and Dominion (if/when I finally get to making full articles for their branches) and stuff like Protoss tribes. At some point a unit template for StarCraft: Ghost will have to be made too. Anyway, as one of the founders of Halopedia, I can guess that you may have had some experience with templates. If you could lend expertise, it would be appreciated.--Hawki 08:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, about the inclusionist policy, you may be able to take some relief in that it's being relaxed. More things are worthy of their own articles (eg. planets and star systems), each character is pretty much worthy of its own article and quite a few sections need sub-dividing (eg. the Terran weapons and equipment). Granted, there are some mergist tendencies which I approve of (such as listing terran drugs and beverages and listing planetary locations on the planets themselves) but overall, the policy has become far more free. God, I sound like a salesman...--Hawki 21:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Boo Generally we self-select tasks. Right now Meco is fixing up grammar on pages, Hawki is re-organizing pages and articles, and I'm referencing major character articles. PsiSeveredHead 14:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Raszagal... help! I'm trying to ref her page, and all of a sudden it seems the reference template isn't working (from ref #7 downwards). I have no idea what's going on here? Could you figure this out? PsiSeveredHead 22:50, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, never mind. Found the error. Believe me, it looked really bad though. PsiSeveredHead 22:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Fanfiction There's a StarCraft Fanfiction wiki at http://starcraftfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - it's just started up. I'm thinking seriously of moving fanfiction from this site to that one, and of course providing links. PsiSeveredHead 23:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC)